Shop
☀This article is about the cosmetics shop where you can spend crystals. For the article about shops that randomly appear in game while playing see Treasure Fort. __TOC__ The Shop allows you to buy cosmetics with crystals. Currently you can buy: hats, name colors, minions, character portraits and interfaces. Excluding minions, these cosmetics are only graphical enhancements and do not affect game play. The Shop can be accessed by clicking the button at the bottom of the character selection screen. Name colors, minions, character portraits and interfaces are global account changes. Hats are character specific. You can equip a cosmetic by using the left and right arrows beside them and stopping at the desired cosmetic. Likewise to equip a hat on a specific character you must first select the desired character with the left and right arrows and then select a hat. Additionally you can access the Shop in Multiplayer. However single player and multiplayer have separate crystal currencies. Interface Interfaces change the appearance of your skill bar. You can change your interface under the HUD section. Please note: Some interfaces are only unlocked by specific criteria. Halloween, Christmas and Steam interfaces are unlocked by participating in the corresponding Events. There is one DLC interface and an interface for an event that took place in January 2017 and is no longer obtainable. # 0 C - Gray stone (default) # 12,500 C - Cheese # 12,500 C - Wood # 12,500 C - Ice # 12,500 C - Stone with vines (Extremely similar to default) # 60,000 C - Caution # 0 C - Halloween (Halloween event) # 0 C - Christmas (Christmas event) # 0 C - Maniac Gunner Pirate (Maniac Gunner Pirate Exclusive) # 0 C - Steam (Kill Lord Gaben easter egg boss) # 0 C - Hero Siege Legacy Event (Anniversary event. No longer obtainable.) Portrait Portraits change the appearance of your characters portrait in the left hand corner of your screen. During Multiplayer, all other players will be able to see your portrait. You can change your portrait under the HUD section. Please note: Some portraits are only unlocked by specific criteria. Halloween, Christmas and Cloud portraits are unlocked by participating in the corresponding Events. There are four DLC portraits and six portraits obtained as seasonal rewards that are no longer obtainable. # 0 C - (default) # 0 C - (Hero Level 1 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 5 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 10 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 15 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 20 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 25 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 30 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 35 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 40 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 45 reward) # 0 C - (Hero Level 50 reward) # 5,000 C - Caution # 5,000 C - Pink # 7,500 C - Tribal with bones # 7,500 C - Regal with stars # 0 C - Halloween (Halloween event) # 0 C - Christmas (Christmas event) # 0 C - Season one reward (Unobtainable) # 0 C - Season one reward (Unobtainable) # 0 C - Season one reward (Unobtainable) # 0 C - Maniac Gunner Pirate (Maniac Gunner Pirate Exclusive) # 0 C - Cloud (Kill the boss in Sheeponia) # Season two reward (Unobtainable) # Season two reward (Unobtainable) # Season two reward (Unobtainable) # Samurai (The Karp of Doom Collector's Exclusive) # Paladin (The Depths of Hell Collector's Exclusive) # Demon Spawn (Wrath of Mevius Collector's Exclusive) Hats Hats are character specific cosmetics. Having no hat equipped will equip the hat associated with each class by default. You can change your hat under the clothing section. # 0 C - Default Hat (none) # 8 C - Top Hat # 8 C - Sunglasses # 8 C - Robin Hood Hat # 10 C - Metal Mohawk and digital eyepatch # 10 C - Crown # 12 C - White Hair # 12 C - Psycho/Hockey Mask # 14 C - Bunny Ears # 14 C - 3D Glasses # 16 C - Halloween Pumpkin # 16 C - Robot Monkey (not sure) # 18 C - Green Bandana and Hair # 18 C - Evil Clown Mask # 20 C - Black Hood # 20 C - Bloody Face # 20 C - Black Mohawk # 22 C - Unicorn Horn # 22 C - Skull with Horns # 24 C - Yellow/Orange Hair # 24 C - Black Pony Tail # 26 C - Santa Hat # 26 C - Party Hat # 28 C - Black Fedora # 28 C - Horse Head # 30 C - Pink Fedora # 30 C - Mexican Hat # 32 C - Red Ribbon # 32 C - Wizard Hat and Beard # 34 C - Army Pilot Helmet # 34 C - Link's Hat # 36 C - Pyramid Head # 36 C - Butt Head # 36 C - Fez # 38 C - Assassin's Creed Hood # 38 C - Tribal Shaman Mask # 38 C - Mario Toad Hat # 38 C - Robot Head # 100 C - Anonymous Mask # 100 C - Black Hair, Beard and Glasses # 100 C - Pink Headphones and Brown Hair # 200 C - Happy Lunch Bag Mask # 200 C - Blue Fish Hat # 200 C - White Candle # 300 C - Frog Hat # 300 C - Tiny Hat, Brown Mustache and Glasses # 400 C - Irish Leprechaun Hat and Beard # 400 C - Cat Ears # 500 C - Payday Dallas Mask # 500 C - Payday Wolf Mask # 500 C - Payday 2 Custom Mask # 500 C - Master Chief Hat # 500 C - White Face and Brown Hair # 550 C - Bloody Smiley Mask # 550 C - Eye Mask # 1000 C - Minecraft Steve Head # 525 C - Aiden Pearce # 550 C - Pink Bunny Hat # 575 C - Hamster Hat # 600 C - ??? # 625 C - ??? # 650 C - ??? # 675 C - ??? # 0 C - Karp head (Karp of Doom) # 725 C - ??? # 725 C - ??? # 725 C - Red pirate bandana and eye patch. # 725 C - ??? # 0 C - Samurai skin (Karp of Doom Digital Collector's Edition exclusive) # 1250 C - Creeper head # 1250 C - Naruto # 1250 C - Ichigo # 1250 C - Monkey D Luffy # 0 C - Paladin skin (Depths of Hell Digital Collector's Edition) # 500 C - Richard Mask # 500 C - ??? # 500 C - Skyrim iron helm. # 500 C - ??? # 500 C - Chucky # 500 C - ??? # 500 C - ??? # 500 C - Finn's hat # 500 C - Walter White # 500 C - ??? # 500 C - ??? # 500 C - Knife through head # 500 C - ??? # 500 C - ??? # 500 C - Jamaican hat # 500 C - Scuba helmet # 500 C - Deadpool mask # 0C - Voodoo hat (Amazon jungle bundle) Name Colors Name colors will change the color of your name displayed in game. During Multiplayer, all other players will be able to see the color of your name. You can change the color of your name under the Name Color section. # 0 C - Tan (default) # 0 C - Light blue (The Karp of Doom Collector's Exclusive) # 100 C - Light green # 100 C - Orange # 0 C - Gray (The Depths of Hell Collector's Exclusive) # 100 C - Yellow # 100 C - Brown # 100 C - Purple # 0 C - Dark green (Amazon's Jungle Bundle Exclusive) Minions Minions will help you in combat by attacking monsters. Minions can also be renamed. During Multiplayer, all other players will be able to see your minion. You can change your minion under the Minion section. Melee Minions # 1000 C - Desert Warriors # 1000 C - Spider # 1500 C - Maggot # 2000 C - Wendigo # 5000 C - Yeti # 0 C - Karp (The Karp of Doom Collector's Exclusive) # 0 C - Rift Skeleton (Wrath of Mevius Collector's Exclusive) Ranged Minions # 1000 C - Skeleton Archer # 1000 C - Skeleton Mage # 1500 C - Red Dragon # 2000 C - Bloody Mask # 2000 C - Bee # 0 C - Kiwi (The Karp of Doom Collector's Exclusive) # 0 C - Damien's head (The Depths of Hell Collector's Exclusive) Category:Items Category:Skin Category:Help Category:Guide